pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Braixen (Character)
' Black Braixen' is a Kiken region-based superhero under the non-secret identity of Olivia, a Kalos-born ex-performer. She was hired by Director Howard Hopper to be part of the P-Squad Project at the PPP. History Olivia was born in Aquacorde Town, Kalos and her story started at the Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp at Kanto Region where she met Bonnie, Bonnie told Olivia that she looked a lot like her friend Serena who at that moment was the new Kalos Queen, but Olivia didn't know about her so after the camp she went to a Pokémon showcase where she saw Serena for the first time, she immediately wanted to be a performer when she grew up. 4 years later after turning 10, Olivia finally became old enough to have her first Pokémon and chose Fennekin as her starter, they directly trained to their first showcase in Coumarine City and they did it so hard that Fennekin soon evolved into a Braixen. They debuted at Coumarine City and won their first Princess Key, but suddenly Team rocket attacked destroying the auditory and stealing lots of Pokémon including Olivia's Braixen. Olivia went so depressed that she decided to move to Kiken region to forget her incident. At Kiken she was a street performer until she found a job as a waitress at Sylveon Cafe, 20 years later she was still depressed because of her loss so one day her boss and friend Tonya took her to a tour through Ivory City, but suddenly Team Rocket attacked injuring Tonya. Olivia decided to end everything by making her own suit and weapons and becoming Black Braixen, the new superhero in the region. When PPP's director Howard Hopper knew about her presence he went to the cafeteria to hire her. Superpowers Since Black Braixen is a superhero formed by her own will she doesn't have any superpower, but her dancing and fire-breathing skills are special enough to help her in her crime fighting. Weapons * Braixen's Torch: It's a compact gas torch that simulates Braixen's stick and sometimes Black Braixen carries two, a variation of the weapon can collapse to become a large stick that can be used as a bō which is made of titanium so it will never explode even when loaded with gas. Olivia used to load it with gas cartridges made for kitchen siphones she bought at a kitchen store, now the PPP supplies her with this attachment in a more powerful and resistant version. * Double-B Cocktail: It's a sprayable liquid made of tequila, whiskey and coumarine (a Kalos-originary alcoholic drink made with pecha berry nectar) that she uses as a fuel for her fire-breathing attacks. Olivia invented this mix when she turned 18 for her fire-breathing acts as a street performer, she made it because she was already old enough to by alcohol and was tired of spraying gasoline on her mouth. Due to its high alcohol containing and since she rarely consumes alcohol Olivia never drinks it. Relationships *'Captain Pikachu:' Tyler is without a doubt the P-Squad member who has more clashes with Olivia, specially for their personality differences, Olivia sometimes doesn't stand Tyler for his energic behavior just like Tyler can't stand Olivia's bitter attitude, she hates the most when Tyler bashes a teammate specially if it's to Hagar. *'Queen Latias:' Skye is one of the team members Olivia trusts the most, she often helps her on her undercover missions by hacking security systems and guiding her by radio, as the two female members they use to be friends several times. *'Eeveelution:' Despite Olivia doesn't talk too much to Kyle she has a lot of trust on him and sometimes she loves to brofist him after several successful missions. *'Dr. Machamp:' Hagar is one of Olivia's best friends on the team specially after she was sent to stop him when Dirrector Hopper and the PPP still believed he was a monster still working for the Team Rocket. Sometimes Olivia protects him from unfair attacks because of his morphing condition and his past with the TR. *'Bonnie:' Bonnie is Olivia's childhood friend she met at the Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp at Kanto when both of them were 6, they haven't seen each other since then despite of being both from Kalos in part because of Olivia moving to Kiken at age 10. During the battle of Lumiose City Olivia returned to Kalos as Black Braixen along with the P-Squad to stop Team Rocket's Operation Hypno, but they didn't met because Bonnie as the Gym Leader wasn't at the Prism Tower at that time. *'Dir. Howard Hopper:' Director Hopper started knowing about Black Braixen after she fought against Team Rocket's in one of their first attacks on Ivory City, next day he went to Sylveon Cafe for breakfast before opening hour to hold a secret reunion with Olivia which led her to join the PPP. *'Gladys:' When Olivia was younger, Gladys supported her daughter to become a performer from the beginning, she tried to convince Olivia by phone not to retire from tripokalons nor leave Kalos but she couldn't. *'Miette:' Miette was one of Olivia's strongest rivals during her first and only pokémon showcase in Coumarine City, despite they didn't meet too much Miette used to nickname Olivia as "Mini-Serena". *'Serena:' Already as a Kalos Queen, Serena instantly became Olivia's inspiration when she watched a pokémon showcase for the first time with her over the stage and had an autograph of her. Serena tried to stop Olivia to go to the airport to leave Kalos but she angerly insisted and couldn't do anything to avoid it. Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Black Braixen Category:The P-Squad Category:Humans Category:Kalos natives Category:PPP members